


Whispered words

by redlizzie



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizzie/pseuds/redlizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by the earmuffs and so much more.</p><p>Chris Colfer/Will Sherrod</p><p>It started with a whisper. A hushed voice almost at his ear.</p><p>"You look like you need another drink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered words

It started with a whisper. A hushed voice almost at his ear.

_You look like you need another drink._

They hadn’t even been properly introduced. It didn’t matter. Ten minutes in Ashley’s kitchen with Chris had been like a healing balm to his soul. They were laughing and talking and it just felt oh-so-right in so many ways.Ten minutes turned into two hours and by the end of the party, they were connected by something unnameable. They simply fit together. Chris had breezed into his life with a whisper but there was an underlying promise of something more. It was easy and simple but oh-so-complicated because he wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips in so many ways. But he didn’t because maybe just maybe he needed to let things roll. He buried his teenage desires and breathed a little deeper and smiled back at this beautiful boy he had just met. And got another whisper in reply, as Chris turned to leave.

_I’ll call you._

He did. They talked for an hour the first time. Texted each other 83 times the next day. Chris became the reason he dragged himself out of bed in the mornings and the reason he went to sleep with a smile on his face. Their schedules were out of sync for weeks but it didn’t stop them. Didn’t stop Will’s heart from being totally and completely captured by this amazing man. He was falling hard as he always did and he hated himself for it. Chris didn’t want something like that. Didn’t want someone like him. He stayed cool and aloof even when his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest the first time they met for coffee. Whatever Chris wanted, he convinced himself he would be okay with, because he didn’t want to lose this connection, not this time.

______________________________

Another party. A few friends. Too many strangers. He was cruising for a hook-up, a drink in each hand, a bright smile on his face. Need and want were his constant companions. He didn’t want to fuck things up with Chris, so this was his plan to keep himself in check. It wasn’t working because every potential hook-up was simply not right. His brain wouldn’t let him relax enough and just give into the hormones coursing through his body, it fairly screeched wrong, wrong, wrong at every single boy he approached.He slumped into a chair by the pool and downed one drink. He’d simply go home and jerk off to the images in his head, again. He closed his eyes and listened to the muffled music and laughter coming from the house. Listened to his heart beating in his chest and the slowing of his breathing. Sleepy. Sleep was good. Maybe tonight he wouldn’t dream of Chris. He vaguely heard the sound of the sliding door and footsteps on the patio but was too comfortable to do anything about it. Another whisper, like something out of his deepest fantasies.

_Come have breakfast with me._

The best of ideas. The best night of sex and passion and skin and sweat and lust in his whole entire life. Chris had the best ideas. It turned into waking up with his arms wrapped around his heart’s desire. To blowjobs and sex. More and more nights spent together on the couch. Entangled limbs and warm bodies. But not every one was like him. Not every one needed to jump in with both feet and see what happens. Most people were more cautious than that. Chris was more cautious than that. So this, whatever it was - would just be what it was. He wouldn’t rush, he wouldn’t push, he was letting Chris set the pace and he was okay with that. And maybe, just maybe, Will was learning to be a little more cautious with his own heart, take care of himself first for once, and then possibly it wouldn’t bleed all over the floor the next time. But this didn’t feel like there would be a crushing blow worthy of a t-rex to his heart or a train wreck of an argument that left pieces of him shattered all over the place or a sucker punch to the gut that came far too suddenly when he opened his eyes and saw through the thickly veiled lies and deception. This was not the same. But how could he know for sure? He loved this man with every single fiber of his being. But he would wait. After six months of them treading water in the treacherous tide of too much and not enough, came another whisper. A lazy Sunday morning after a night of marathon sex. He was in the kitchen making breakfast, wearing nothing but boxers and a happy grin. Warm arms wrapped around his chest from behind, sinful lips kissed the back of his neck and more whispered words in his ear. I love you, William, with all my heart. The book tour had finally ended. There was still a simmer to their relationship, still a hesitant kind of thing. They were open and honest with their hearts and feelings. Conversation smooth and easy. Easier than it had ever been with anyone in his life. But Chris still set the pace. They agreed upon it over breakfast one morning months ago, while Will was still half asleep and half hard and having dropped his filter somewhere between the bedroom and the kitchen. Confronted by those rolling hips and that heavenly voice combined with the smell of cinnamon and coffee, he had blurted out “Marry me, Colfer. Just marry me.” Chris had laughed then but it was kind and real and paired with a full-beaming smile that showed off those baby teeth. A hard, bruising kiss tasting of icing and a hint of mouthwash and a softly spoken phrase against his lips.

_Move in with me._

Life with Chris was surreal. It was everything he even wanted and more. They had been together for over a year and he knew they would be together for so many more. Recently though things were hard. Glee was taking up far too much of Chris’ time and he had spent too much time moping around and not enough time writing. Deadlines were looming and nothing felt right. He was old. He just turned 31. He felt old and useless. Daytime dramas and reality tv were becoming the new normal to his days. Nothing was working out and he felt himself sliding down the familiar path of despair and depression. They hadn’t really seen each other in almost a week. Ships passing in the night and he felt like he was drowning. He hadn’t shaved in days. It just seemed like too much effort. He fell asleep on the couch with Brian on his legs and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. And woke up to fingers softly carding through his hair and a brush of lips against his ear.

_I like the scruff, Will._

And just like that, Chris took the wheel again, corrected the course to avoid the rocks. Set him a schedule and daily writing quotas. His light in the darkness. He may never succeed in the way that Chris had done - career rocketed into space by a tiny show that broke the sound barrier and the books written from memories of a childhood needing escape. But it didn’t matter because they were together. Would always be. Promises whispered in his ear meant more to him than any thousand spoken in his memory. He loved this man more than anyone could ever love another. It didn’t matter what the world said about him or how they viewed their relationship. Whether he succeeded or failed, Those things didn’t matter any more. Because on a cold day in New York, between takes, they slipped off to the trailer in an excuse to get warm. And long tapered fingers reached up to remove the earmuffs he had been wearing all morning. Bright eyes looked directly into his with love and longing and promise and hope. And he whispered…

_Stay and be mine forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Becca for being my muse. Comments are like sweet dark chocolate.


End file.
